


The fieldtrip

by foreverdrivinginpuddles123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdrivinginpuddles123/pseuds/foreverdrivinginpuddles123
Summary: You are going to Asgard for you School project/fieldtrip. You are struggling to bond with any of your classmates. Your friend Steve (NOT STEVE ROGERS) is the only one that is currenlty supporting you. Both Asgardian Princes have an eye on you, but only one succeeds.





	1. Welcome to Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!  
> Steve is NOT STEVE ROGERS.  
> I don't know any gay people, so I'm sorry if I'm over exaggerating the act.  
> Y/N has a past of insecurities and has been bullied her whole life (will come up better later in the story)  
> Y/N= your name.  
> Please let me know what you think ;)

The fieldtrip chapter 1

“OMG Asgard is real?!!?!” I yelled in the middle of class. It has just been announced that Agard was truly a real place and that you were going on a “fieldtrip” to explore. I was in the middle of getting your medical degree in college and they thought that this particular class would be the one to explore all the medical treatments etcetera in Asgard and make a presentation about it to present when you’d be back in a month. There was a 1-month fieldtrip coming up, but I never thought This was going to happen?!  
“Yes, it is. And you and your fellow classmates have the opportunity to get into the medical side of this… planet? What should I even call it?” It was clearly realm, but I wasn’t going to discuss this with Miss. Avery. She was a bitch and I needed the points.

“We will leave tomorrow, and meet up at the location that will be given to all of you tomorrow morning.” Well they were sure as hell being sneaky about it.  
“Pssssttt Y/N, can you believe this? How hard are you fangirling right now?” My friend Steve whispered.  
“FUCKING ESTATIC. HOW CAN THIS BE REAL?!?! OMG DO YOU THINK THOR AND LOKI WOULD BE REAL? WOULD LOKI LOOK LIKE TOM HIDDLESTON?!” I said in a loud voice. I didn’t really care what my classmates would think. They all know I LIVE for Tom Hiddleston and especially his character Loki, so they knew how high my excitement would be. Steve just laughed.  
“I hope he’s real, this is gonna be the closest you’ll get to either Tom or Loki. You better bring your badass clothes and not those baggy ones.” Did I tell you he was gay? He’s been my best friend for 10 years now and I can’t live without him.

When I returned home I told my mom everything. She was excited at first, and happy for me (and my fangirling ass), but she was worried as well.  
“What if these are rape Vikings? I don’t want you to get raped or killed!”  
“Mom, I’ll be fine. Where with a 20 students group, and there are 5 groups in total from all over the world. I’ll never be alone, and you know I can handle myself.” I was right. I was damn good at self-defense and kickboxing, so they should try to come at me.

I woke up early, not knowing when to expect the text and I didn’t want to be late. The address that was given was weird to say at least, but also (for me) understandable. If there was a big Bifrost, you would need the space. When everyone arrived with their suitcases we had to wait a few minutes. There were a few girls in my class that were totally dressed to impress. As in: wanting to sleep with a god, marry one and never having to worry about money or any shit at all. Great idea, but I am here to see as much as I can!

There was a big rainbow light and a man in gold armor came out of it.  
“Dear Midguardians, I welcome you to the journey to Asgard. May you learn from what you see. Please walk in the middle of the circle and stand still. After that you will travel to Asgard. Someone up there will welcome you.” Creepy.  
“Who wants to go first?” Miss Avery asked. No-one wanted to go, so I went first. It was just like in the thor movies!! So cool!

“Holy hell that was so amazing! Oh hi” I yelled when I saw a man standing in the middle of the golden globe I just entered. I am going to say it’s Heimdall, whether I’m right or not.  
“Hello.” Someone else said. When I walked up a bit closer I could see the man. I kid you not, he looked like Chris Hemsworth.  
“Hi, I’m Y/N” I handed out my hand to shake it, but he took my hand and kissed it.  
“Hello Y/N, I’m Thor, son of Odin.” He smiled at me.  
“Cool.” Was all I could manage to say.  
We chatted for a bit and after 10 minutes the next person came up. This was Jessica. Jeej…. She was one of those girls looking for love over here. She immediately walked up to Thor.  
“OMG HI! You are so handsome! I’m Jessica!” How do you mean obvious?  
“Hi.” Thor said. But this time not with a smile on his face, no. It was irritation. After that Thor started talking to me again.

“So from what study do you come Y/N?” I could tell Jessica was pissed off! But I didn’t care, this was MY trip as well.  
“From the medical study, we study the human body and its illnesses and learn how to treat it, if we can.” The following students arrived, but Thor didn’t care anymore.  
“How interesting. And you’ll be a healer after finishing it?”  
“I presume yes. Although we call it doctors, but I’m sure healer is your term for it?”  
“I think so. I should ask father about it.” Wow this was the first guy in 5 years that has been interested in me, and I felt good.  
“I’d love to hear the answer.” I laughed, and Thor laughed too.

After everyone arrived Steve walked up to me.  
“Well someone has made a friend already! And what a friend. You don’t mind sharing, do you?” Steve elbowed me in my side, and we both smiled at each other.  
Thor welcomed everyone, and we had to go into one of these ships, they didn't quite look like the ships from the second Thor movie, but they could fly as well. Which was pretty cool!  
We arrived at the “palace” and were led to a big hall. It looked like the throne room to me.  
“Dear midguardians. I welcome you to Asgard. We have opened our gates to your realm and we hope you may learn a great deal about our realm. I Odin, king of Asgard… and my Wife Firgga, queen of Asgard. Are honored to be showing you around. You will all have your private chamber and you shall eat with us in the dining hall. My sons Thor and Loki will guide you these following weeks, and so will my daughter Hela. May your stay be pleasant and worthwhile.” I was shaking. Not only is Thor truly the prince of Asgard, but there is a Loki too! Again, Steve poked me and eyed at me. I knew what he meant. He was supportive of my Loki crush and he was going to help me for some reason. I just wanted to meet him and see him once.

We were guided around very nicely. There were places we weren’t allowed to be and places that we were allowed to be. Everyone got a paper with the map of the palace with those places. The second last place we were shown was the library. I love reading books, so this was truly heaven. Imagine the biggest library you can and triple it! It was like 4 stories big and had a huge mirror like ceiling that had gold draped all over. The walls were also draped in gold, but only a few pieces, the rest was covered in bookcases! There was one older man standing in the middle of the room giving us explanations of the library and the millennium old books. When the man started speaking I noticed someone standing in the corner. I immediately thought that this must be Loki. He was just like the Loki in the movies. How this is possible? I have no idea. When I looked up at him, he looked back at me with a little smirk on his lips. I quickly glanced the other way. A minute later when I looked back, he was still staring at me. No matter how many times I looked away, I would look back and he’d still be staring… I had to laugh at the end, and he did too. 

I didn’t get a chance to walk up to him to say hi or to introduce myself. We were immediately led back to a VERY long hallway that had a lot of doors. Everyone would get their own private room with bathroom, so that was very nice. I hate sharing. So this would mean a month long of Asgard, and the privacy and silence I’ve been wanting. This trip couldn’t get any better. My suitcases were magically in the right room, and I started unpacking. But there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” I seriously had no idea who it could be.  
“Hello mistress. I am Artemis. I am a servant in this palace and I shall be the speaking point for you and a few other girls. I see you are unpacking, but I’m afraid these clothes will not always suffice for the dress code. The Asgardian dresser had a wide range of clothes prepared for all of you and she will visit shortly.”  
“Hi, thank you very much.” What else am I supposed to say? I have no questions at the moment. And unpacking was not really necessarily. Thank god I brought all my cosmetic things too though.  
“If that’ll be all, I shall leave you for the evening. Dinner will be in 2 hours” Artemis smiled and left the room.

15 minutes later the dresser arrived. Let me tell you this. THIS woman is amazing!  
“Good evening doll! I am Diana and I’m the king’s royal dresser, but for today, I am YOUR royal dresser.” I’ve got beautiful dresses for you! What’s your favorite color?”  
“Hi Diana, I’m Y/N. I’m not that big of a fan of dresses, I’m more the type of girl for a pair of leather pants. My absolute favorite color is green.”  
“Then I’ve got good news and bad news for you sweetie. Leather pants are an option, but you do need a few dresses for some occasions. The bad news is that neither you or anyone else in Asgard is allowed to wear green. Except for one person.” What the fuck? Why not. It’s just a color?!  
“Thank you. But why is no one but one person allowed to wear green?”  
“It’s prince Loki’s color. But fear not, prince Thor’s color, red, is also not allowed. Be aware of this, for people do not take it lightly when you DO.” So there we were. She mostly got me black and gold clothes (by my own wishes). I got a few blue and purple dresses as well and that was it. Diana moved to the next person, but before she did, she told me that dinner was one of those occasions where a woman had to wear a dress. A rule I was going to break. I was exhausted, and I really didn’t feel like wearing a dress. 

Of course the other girls all wore their prettiest dresses. They dressed to impress. I was wearing High heel leather boots with leather pants with a top that was short in the front and became very long at the back. Dressy enough right? We all assembled at the end of the hall where all our rooms were, and we then started our walk to the dining halls. It was a long walk and some of the girls even started whining that their feet hurt (then don’t wear uncomfortable high heels on your first day). I was glad I was wearing these comfy boots. When we arrived, the halls were already packed! But when we entered everything went completely silent. After we arrived at our part of a long table (the only one that was still empty) and seated ourselves everyone started talking again. I seated myself at the end of our section. I wasn’t ready yet for the overly joyed and faked happy chatter. Steve could tell as well, looked up and smiled at me, but left me be for the rest of the night. He really was a good friend. 

“Enjoying your stay lady Y/N?” I glanced up and saw Thor sitting a few seats away.  
“Hey Thor, I didn’t notice you there. My apologies. Yes, I am loving it so far!” Thor chuckled. I could tell he enjoyed my awkwardness and clumsiness.  
“What part did you like most of the palace?”  
“I really enjoyed the library, I hope to be their again soon.”  
“Hmm. My brother spends most of his time there. Say hi to him for me when you see him. It’s rare that we find him outside of his library.” After that someone next to him (who I couldn't see at first) gave Thor a big smack.  
“Shut up Thor. I don’t live there. As you should know I spend most of my time in my own chambers!” When Thor moved a few inches, I could tell it was the same man that eyed me the whole time in the library.  
“Sorry Loki, I was just Joking with Y/N.” Shit now he knew my name as well. And my thoughts were correct, this was Loki. Holy hell don’t panic now Y/N!  
“So that’s her name, Y/N…” OMG how he said it. He could meld and iceberg with just his voice.  
“Hi.” Was all I could manage. And by the time I looked the other way, all of my classmates were glaring daggers at me. I couldn’t feel more embarrassed. I could hear a girl saying some mean comment and then Steve telling her to shut up.  
“Are you enjoying your stay?” Loki asked, genuinely interested as well. But I could feel the tears starting to come.  
“I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me?” I jumped up and walked to my room as fast as I could.

“What was that all about?” Loki asked his brother. But Y/N’s friend Steve answered  
“All these girls have been mean ass bitches to her the minute they first saw her. They’re just jealous of Y/N. But even Y/N can take this much at a time.” Loki was wondering if Y/N was the same as he was. Of course she wasn’t a frostgiant or a goddess, but she was bullied too by her peers. Loki’s interest in her got even to a higher level.  
“If you’ll excuse me brother, I still need to finfish that spell I was working on.”  
“Pfff, yeah sure Loki.” Even Thor wasn't this stupid.  
And Loki followed Y/N to her room.


	2. Sorrow and happiness in her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds you crying and he's a bit awkward with comforting you.  
> Thor does something that makes your classmates shut up.  
> Loki shows you around, and tells you something interesting.The fieldtrip chapter 2: Sorrow and happiness in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N= your name  
> Y/H/C= your hair color

The fieldtrip chapter 2: Sorrow and happiness in her eyes.

It took me a while to find my room, but when I saw the door I ran towards it and after I was in my room I slammed it shut. How could I let all of these girls affect me so much? I learned to live with it. But I guess being on an unknown planet, did make me feel a bit more insecure that usually. And let’s be honest. No god would like to see someone like me cry in public, neither did I want to cry in front of them. 

I let myself slide down the wall to sit on the ground, I started to cry. Not too loud, I didn’t want anyone to hear me crying that loud. But I did need to let it go a bit.  
I curled myself up and let the tears flow. After a few minutes I felt something sit next to me, which wasn’t real of course (since I’ve locked the door) and after that I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
“Everything okay?” I did scare a little bit, but this person was obviously not going to do me any harm.  
“It’s alright. It’s just me. Loki. I don’t know whether that’ll make you feel any better. But here I am none the less.” My heart skipped a beat. The way he looked at me in the Library was very “evil” or “wanting”. But this time he was very kind and caring. I stopped crying.

“Yeah, I am now. I just didn’t want to tear up in front of all you gods and stuff you know?”  
“That’s the reason for walking away. But I am asking why these tears came in the first place.” Great, now I have to talk about my feeling with both a man and a god over whom I’ve been diehard fangirling about since 2011.  
“My classmates aren’t the kindest people on earth. I just have good grades and they’re jealous of that I guess.” Loki looked at me like he was trying to figure out one of the hardest puzzles ever. Which made me even more insecure, which made me start crying again.  
“Oh no darling, don’t cry. I don’t really know what to say. I’d kill them, but I guess that’s not you.”  
“I don’t know! All I want for them is to just leave me alone and let me be myself.”  
“So just be yourself and fuck them. Don’t let them ruin your trip. My brother said you were having a great time already, don't let those mewling quims take that away from you.” Loki winked at me and I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“That’s more like it.”  
“Yeah.” I was still a bit shy about looking him in the eyes. God stop it Y/N!  
“So, I’ve been picking up that Thor likes you a lot….” Now Loki was the insecure one?! Did he honestly think Thor was crushing on me? We spoke like 2 times.  
“He’s nice. Just as I imagined really.” Loki looked up at me with a questioning look.  
“So that’s all?”  
“Yep. Why?”   
“Nothing! I should be going back, before they think we’re doing more.” Loki hurried himself out of my room. But he forgot that my door was locked. So… he ran into the door, bumped his head and fell on the ground.  
“FUCK!” Was what Loki said.  
“How did you get in here in the first place? Are you okay?”  
“I used my Seidr.” Loki stood up and rubbed his head.  
“Your what?”  
“Seidr. Oh I assume you’d be used with the term magic?”  
“Yeah that term I know. Are you sure you’re okay? It looks like you’re bleeding.”  
“Pfff, no I’m not.” Loki unlocked my door and walked out of it as quickly as he could. I’d say he was nervous.

After a while a servant stopped by with some food. She placed it on the table and left without saying anything the whole time.  
“Okay. Thanks to you too.” I said with a small voice. There was a little card lying next to the plate with food

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey Y/N, I hope you’re feeling better. Sorry I rushed of in a hurry, my father strictly said that we were to communicate as little as possible with the humans. Didn’t want to break the rule on day 1. I hope you’re okay. I’m not. I was really bleeding and needed stitches. It was nice to see the healers again after a long time, but I just hate the healing hall. -Loki  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t feel better! The person whom I only wanted to see for one time, has been speaking to me and sending me notes if I’m doing okay! It does all feel very rushed, but to hell with it. This trip will only be one month, and I plan on making the best out of it.

I grabbed my phone and opened Spotify. I was so glad I downloaded all these songs to be listened to in offline mode, because there was no WIFI or whatsoever here. I also brought a big powerbank that was charged by the sunlight, so I was not going to be left alone without any music. I put on some soft music and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day with loud banging on the door by the one and only Steve.  
“OMG Y/N wake up! We’re late for breakfast!” I opened the door and Steve basically fell into the room. When I laughed and closed the door I noticed a bump in the door with a little bit of blood on it. Steve did too.  
“Y/N, what happened! Are you okay?” I explained him everything.  
“Holy shit, you lucky bitch.” We laughed  
“I just hope he’s okay, he wrote me this later in the evening.” I also showed him the not.  
“When is the wedding hun?”   
“Oh my god Steve stop!”  
“What?! This is so cute? And I thought he was like the murdering Loki from the movies.”  
“I don’t know. He’s definitely not that, but he does have some similarities. I just view him as a regular person, even if he does looks and sounds like Tom’s Loki.”  
“Good Idea. Now hurry up! We need to eat and I’m starving as well.” Steve was right, we had strict timeframes when it came to breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
I put on the same clothes as yesterday, but with a royal blue shirt this time. It looked great with my Y/H/C hair.

When I seated myself at the table again everyone was deadly quiet. A few of those annoying classmates only looked at me but quickly looked away. I was a bit shocked. I quickly poked Steve and whispered:  
“What’s going on? Yesterday everyone was loudly offending me and now they won’t even look me in the eyes?”  
“Thor gave them a little talk. I quickly told him that I was your best friend and not enemy, or he would’ve taken me down as well.”  
“Oh my god did he punch people or something?!”  
“No just threatened, miss Avery was almost going to cancel the trip, but she did agree that no student should insult another student like that.” Okay, so now Thor threatened my classmates to stop bothering me OR ELSE!? I did feel very special, since two princes of Asgard did not take shit from nobody and definitely did not like them insulting me. I did want to figure out what was behind is exactly. I searched the room for Thor and I spotted him, he was laughing and eating (like it was 9 PM if you know what I mean). When he noticed I smiled at him and mouthed thank you. He smiled and nodded his head and mouthed your welcome. Whom I didn’t see was Loki. I was afraid something bad might have happened with his head. 

After everyone was done with breakfast we had until lunch to roam around on our own. After that we had to be in the healing halls. I giggled when they said that but stopped after someone was about to ask why I was giggling. I immediately went to the library, to find Loki and to have a better look at the books. I was at the library, but I couldn’t find any Loki. So, I decided to stop looking (for I had no idea where he could otherwise be). I roamed around the library until it was time for lunch, I ate, still no Loki, and after that we went to the healing halls. The healing halls were amazing. I myself was doing the medical studies, so this was amazing to see how the Asgardians did it. I was too late to help Loki since he basically ran away yesterday, but I would’ve actually liked to show him I can “heal” too. The healers showed us everything and how it “kind of” worked. They had these automatic machines that could tell what was wrong and they fixed it. No doctors needed, just nurses/healers. After a while they showed us the ward where they DID the healing and where the ill would stay. And guess who I saw there. LOKI. I quickly walked away from the group to walk up to him. He looked a bit shy and awkward when he saw I was walking towards him.

“Hey, how are you. Again, I’m very sorry for that little wound on your head.”  
“I’m okay. And it wasn’t your fault. I was the one to run into the door with most of my strength.” We both laughed.  
“I could’ve healed that as well” I pointed at his wound.  
“You could?” Loki had an amazed look on his face.  
“Yeah, I’m doing a medical study, I know how to “heal” people as well.”  
“Should’ve known that earlier to prevent this from happening. I hate the healers, they’re not very friendly and everyone is now gossiping that the prince of Asgard is laying in the healing halls. Not my favorite activity.”  
“Your wound is not that bad, they should’ve sent you away the minute they put a Band-Aid on it.” It really wasn’t bad, it didn’t even need stitches. The wound couldn’t have been too bad since the reason that caused it wasn’t that lethal either.  
“Well, in that case…..” Loki jumped out of the bed and took my hand.  
“What are you….?”  
“Come on, let ME show you around, and not those sulky servants.” We walked to the opposite side of where my group was going. I knew I was going to be in trouble for this later, but it felt too good!

Loki did show me around properly. He even showed me some forbidden places.  
“I can’t be here, they said this place is forbidden.”   
“It is. It’s were my, Thor’s and Hela’s chambers are. We don’t really like mortals peeking around in our private things.” I could tell Loki didn’t mean anything bad by it, he just talked like that. A bit looking down at others but being very sarcastic and confident about it.  
“Oh…” I said a bit offended.  
“But I do want to show you, See. The red door is for Thor, the black one for Hela and the green one.. Well, that’s me.”  
“Yeah, you’re the reason I can’t wear any green. And since it’s my favorite color, I had to have a whole new wardrobe since none of my green clothes that I packed were allowed.” I plagued. Loki laughed and told me the whole REAL reason behind it.

After that he showed me more forbidden areas: the kitchen, armory, the throne room etc. We ended up in the royal gardens. It was beyond beautiful here.  
“It looks amazing here!” I was uncontrollably excited.  
“Well, I went to another amazing place.” Loki laughed  
“Where?”  
“Your house.”  
“You went where?!” Loki smirked.  
“YOUR house. The one where you usually stay right? I just saw your room though, and what I found there……  
OMG he went to my house?! What did he find?!


	3. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells you what he found in your home and he also tells you some of his "secrets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N= your name  
> Y/L/N= your last name  
> Y/H/C= your hair colour  
> Y/E/C=your eye colour
> 
> Let me know what you think. Is this the way to continue?

“What do you mean you went to MY house and MY room? And what do you mean you found something?” How on earth could Loki go to earth from the time he hit his head till I saw him in the healing hall the next morning?! The thing I was most worried about, is what he “found”.  
“Don’t worry Y/N. I just found your…. Collection.” Oh fuck. He saw my Tom Hiddleston/ Loki collection. Pretty much posters, funko’s and a 1:1 helmet.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I am not stupid. I know there are movies about me. It’s not ME, but I know they exist. I know who portrays me looks just like me. And YOU are one of the many woman obsessed with it and him.” I didn’t know what to say. I got tears in my eyes and just ran away. It may not be the best idea I have, but I didn’t see any other option.

Of course, Loki ran right behind me. I ran the same way back as that we arrived. I got lost in the hallways, but I ended up in front of Loki’s door. This was the place I didn’t want to be. I felt so stupid. Perhaps I should’ve told Thor and/or Loki what was going on in the first place. Just when I turned around Loki was standing there, he threw himself at me, his door opened, and I fell on the ground. Loki quickly closed the door behind me and I was now IN his room.  
“What the hell!”  
“Please don’t take this the wrong way, I just want to know why.”  
“WHY WHAT?!” I was pretty angry at him. Not necessarily for breaking into my room or bringing it the way he did. What I didn’t accept was that he pushed me into his room ON THE GROUND.  
“Why me?”  
“What do you mean?!”  
“Why like me in all these movies? It’s not like I’m the nicest guy in those.”  
“Okay first of all, THAT person in THOSE movies isn’t ACTUALLY you, now is he?!”  
“No….”  
“Then why are you asking me these question. I can answer the question why I like character most, because we have a lot of things in common. I don't know YOU. And when I knew I was coming here I didn't even know if there was indeed a Loki, or a Thor for that matter of fact. And I promised and told myself that if you were real, you’d be a whole new and different person whom I need to get to know, and that you have nothing to do with those movies! There I fucking said it!”

Loki was blasted with my words and didn't know what to say.  
“So, everything I did today and yesterday were not because you look like a fucking character out of a movie! If you were goddamn bob from Scotland I would’ve done the same thing!”  
“Why are you yelling?” Loki was seriously puzzled.  
“BECAUSE YOU THREW ME ON THE FUCKING FLOOR THAT’S WHY!”  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted to aggressively. It’s just that you’re very nice, and no one has been that to me in a long while . Which made me wonder why and I immediately went out to investigate, and then I saw all these papers and statue things and I thought you didn’t like me for me, but for HIM.”  
“You know for a god you’re really stupid. I don’t like you for HIM or anything that has to do with that, I kind of like you as you. And I do see a lot of myself in you now too, if I hear what you’re saying.” He did tell me his reason behind it. I could tell he was insecure and probably had dealings like this in the past. 

Loki didn’t say anything. He just looked at me with a dazzled face. I started getting a headache and I started seeing little black spots in front of my eyes.  
“I think I hit my head pretty hard when you threw me in here.”  
“Y/N, you’re as white as a ghost, are you okay?”  
The last thing I saw was Loki trying to walk towards me, his lips in a state of yelling.   
And then everything went black.

I woke up and I didn’t know whether I was still on my second day of my fieldtrip or if I was at day 30. When I looked around I could tell I was still in Loki’s room. When my eyes got adjusted I could see Loki sitting on the bed.   
“Well good morning.” Loki smirked while saying the words.  
“What day is it? No wait, is it still day 2 from the trip?”  
“Well, Y/N, it’s day 3 now and you just missed lunch. But I need to apologize first. I shouldn’t have leeched out to you like that yesterday and I definitely shouldn’t have pushed you.”  
“Okay, thank god. Apology accepted, and I should apologize too. I should’ve told you earlier, but I didn’t see a proper timing since it was only day 2 and we’ve only spoken once you know.” We laughed.  
“But Loki, why didn’t you bring me to the “healers hall” ?”   
“Your people were still roaming around there, and If I would bring an unconscious Y/N to them, they would most likely go home and bring a bad name to Asgard.”

“And then he and my other son wouldn’t be able to see you any longer.” A woman walked into the room with a tabled of food. I could tell she was the woman that welcomed me and the others to Asgard, which meant SHE was the queen, and Loki’s mother.  
“Mother!” Loki growled and turned red.  
“No need for your anger Loki. My dear Y/N, since Loki won’t tell, I shall. I was searching for Loki since he did not show up for dinner, and he usually cancels if he’s unavailable. When I entered the room, you have just fainted, and Loki was stressed and told me the whole story. I knew that bringing you back to the healers and your people, would only cause more trouble so we kept you here until you would wake up.”   
“Thank you, your majesty.”  
“Please call me Frigga.”  
“Frigga.” I smiled at her.  
“I shall be gone again; my husband wants be to be at his side for something important.” Frigga smiled and left again. And I sat up facing Loki.

“I guess I should go back.”  
“Yeah. Just so you know, we told your people that you got shown around by Frigga and that it became too late to return to your chambers, so you stayed in Frigga’s servant’s quarters.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”

I returned to my own room and I met the group in the hallway before my room.  
“Hey Y/N! Everything okay? We heard you got a tour from the queen herself.” Steve was excited and worried at the same time.  
“Hey Steve, yeah I did, but it was too late, so I stayed with the servants until now. But I didn’t get much sleep, so I’ll be taking a little nap before I join the rest of you for dinner.” I smiled and entered my room. I wasn’t sure how I felt just yet. Loki was angry, but also insecure. I understood the reason why he acted so impulsive, but it still made me think.

I fell asleep on my bed.

When I wanted to turn around to the other side a few hours later, I felt my head ending up on a hard chest instead of a soft pillow. I slowly woke up but quickly jumped out of bed.  
“How are you feeling?” It was Loki. He wasn’t being sarcastic or cocky, he was genuinely interested.  
“I’m okay, the headache and everything is gone. How did you get in here? O no never mind. But watch out when you want to run away this time, the door is still locked.” I giggled.  
“HA. HA. Very funny Y/N.” Loki rolled his eyes, but I knew he was enjoying himself from inside.  
“How about we continue our conversation from last night over dinner?” Loki looked up at the table. The normal regular table was now packed with food and drinks. He was obviously still trying to make up for yesterday.  
“SHIT, did I mis dinner?!”   
“Yes you did, it’s around 10PM I guess. But you need to eat.” 

We both seated ourselves at the table and started eating.  
“You haven’t eaten yet either?”  
“No, I was waiting for you to wake up. Frigga told me to keep an eye on you since you hit your head.”  
“So you watched me sleeping? That isn’t creepy at all…” I thought it was very kind, but I wasn’t going to tell him.  
“Yep, and not sorry about it for the record. It’s my duty to make sure all guests will go home the way they arrived.”  
“So insecure, depressed and lonely hmmm? I guess you failed one of your guests.” I was being sarcastic but also truthful at the same time. I did feel a lot more secure these 3 days I’ve been here. Still depressed and a bit lonely but who am I to judge. Who knows what I’ll be at day 30.  
“They can leave as better people, but they can’t leave worse.” AHAH! I knew enough.  
“So, what’s your involvement in all this anyway?”  
“My father wants to reveal himself to Midgard and me and my brother are part of that reveal. He rather throws his dashing sons at the Midgardians than himself, since we would be more accepted than he would. Also, the reason why we’re present so much. But I must say I was a bit jealous when Thor came on your first day and telling me he has become friends with a Midgardian. When he described you, and I saw you at the library introduction, I knew YOU were Thor’s “friend”. But I also noticed you had a few things in common with me.”  
“Just from seeing me?”  
“Yep, I am over a thousand years old, I know similarities when I see them.”

At least Loki was being honest on what he found of me from day 1.  
“So after I started eyeing you, and you eyeing me back, I knew there was a little connection. Since I always check up anyone before I actually talk to them I already checked out your room on Midgard on day one you were here. So the whole thing with you here crying. I already knew who you were, but I also noticed that you didn’t see me as HIM.”  
It all made sense now. I didn’t agree with some of his choices, but I knew he thought they were genuine.

“Well thanks. I guess… I don’t really know what to say.”  
“Don’t say anything, just think about it and eat.”  
After we both finished eating all the plates disappeared in a green hue. I was still feeling a bit shy around Loki, but I wasn’t afraid of him or anything. I did see some comparisons when it came to traits.

Loki said his goodbyes and he left the room in also a green hue.  
I quickly went to bed afterwards. I was still tired from that headache I had this afternoon when I woke up in Loki’s room.

DAY 4.  
I woke up early, naturally. I did get enough sleep yesterday. My headache was completely gone, like nothing ever happened. I got dressed in a dress for a change. It was a short blue dress with pink stones on it. I put on a pair of sandals that I brought, and I just walked to the eating halls. It was so quiet everywhere. I only saw a few servants or soldiers walking around. I lost the way, so I asked the first soldier that I run into where the eating halls were. He was very kind and escorted me to the place I needed to be.  
“Thank you very much.”  
“No problem milady.” He smiled and then walked away again.  
There were very few people already eating, and I noticed it was only 5:30 AM.  
I wasn’t yet awake enough to start digging in to the food yet, so I just took something to drink.  
I grabbed my phone and airpods and put on some slow music to wake up to. I would usually do this before I would come here, but it seemed that no-one gave a single fuck about it.

When it was 6:30 AM the first groups of people started to arrive. I just kept on playing my music and I waited for my classmates to arrive. I could see Thor in the distance seating himself with some other “muscular people”. If you know what I mean. Both the king and queen arrived shortly after that.  
“Good morning Y/N. Did you sleep well?” It was Loki. He seated himself next to me.  
“Hey, I was completely awake around 5AM, so that means I had my fair share of sleep that I needed.”  
“What are those things in your ears?” So Loki knew of movies and actors and all of that, but you’re telling me he doesn’t know what a phone and some airpods are?  
“THIS is a phone, you can call people with it or send messages to them. These things are called airpods. With these things in your ears you can listen to music. Here put them in your ears.” I handed him the pods and he put them in his ears. I put on Ed Sheeran (the A team) since that is my favorite artist. Loki was a bit mesmerized, but he tried not to show it.  
“How amazing. And you listen to this all day?”  
“Not just this artist or song, there are millions of songs right here on this thing.” I waved with my phone.  
“I need to get one of those.”  
“Well, they’re pretty expensive, but good luck.” I put my phone and airpods back into my tiny purse.

“I want to show you something in the library if that’s alright?”  
“I can’t. I believe we’re going into the city today, if I skip that, I might risk being send home.”  
“We won’t get caught. I’ll figure something out. Just meet me in the library around 11AM.”  
“OK.”  
After 30 minutes my classmates started to show up. They were still a bit cautious on how to act around me (and Loki). Steve was keeping a distance. I didn’t know why exactly, but he did wink at me, so I knew it was on purpose.

After everyone was done with breakfast Miss Avery told us to pack our bags since we were going into the city until late at night. I on the other hand was not going with them into the city, I would sneak out of the group and I would go to the library. But when I joined the group Miss Avery looked a bit puzzled.  
“And why are you here Miss Y/L/N? You should be in bed.” Obviously, someone had said something to keep me from going.  
“Yes, but I just wanted to wish you all fun and I hope I can still go to the city 2 weeks later?”  
“Thanks Y/N.” Steve said, and he knew I wasn’t ill or anything.  
After all the groups left, I went to the library. Thank god I remembered how to go there.  
When I entered, I was still mesmerized by all the books and architecture that was going on in this room.  
“Hey, there we have our ill student.” Loki chuckled.  
“Yes, what did you tell them I had?”  
“I told them you had thrown up everything that you had eaten yesterday and today. Let’s just say they weren’t in the mood to bring along someone that has to puke every 10 minutes.”  
“Wow. Okay… So, what did you want to show me?”  
“History of Asgard and all the other realms involved. Since I am a frostgiant and a god I wanted to give you these books: the history of Asgard and the history of Jotunheim.”  
“I didn’t know you were a frostgiant.”  
“Well, it’s out now. But don’t tell anyone, only a few people know!”  
“Okay, and thank you for the books. They are in English I assume?”  
“Yes, the original versions written in runes remain here, but I translated them for you.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, just by using some magic. It’s nothing much.”  
“Still, thank you for taking the time and effort to translate.”  
“Your welcome.”

I threw myself in one of these big chairs and started reading.  
“There nothing in here about you and Jotunheim.”  
“No, that’s the only little lie in here. Since everyone is allowed to read the books, we couldn’t just put the big secret in here. We just went with the fact that Frigga had me as well. Although there isn’t much resemblance between me and Thor.”  
Loki smiled at me. We both sat in the same chair, that’s how big it was. After a while I could tell Loki was getting a bit closer. Up till one point he got even closer and kissed me.


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets hurt & Loki shows his affection even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am not a good smut/hardcore porn writer (yet, probably neverrr) so I can do some tiny sexy details and stuff, but please accept that I won’t be going to describe any VERY detailed sex in the next upcoming chapters. Just like Loki says: it varies from moment to moment. No judgy judgy please. Also Lok, is short for Loki, you just remove the i when you pronounciate his name. Easy as that.
> 
> *Oh yeah. I love drama so why not. Nothing much behind Thor’s attack at the moment, but it may change in the timeline. I’m not sure yet.
> 
> *Mentions of a pretty bloody scene

I was frozen. Loki, the guy whom I admired before I even really met the REAL version, had just kissed me. It wasn’t a big kiss (or French kiss) or anything. It was a sweet kiss that did last for a few seconds. After he draw back and looked at me someone entered the library.

“Prince Loki, you must come at once!” a woman said. I like to refer her to Mr. Filch from the Harry Potter movies. Just weird you know.  
“It better be important!” Loki growled at the woman. He was occupied to say the least.  
“It is! Please come. Milady can come as well!” I of course followed Loki and the woman as well. We were led to some hallways that seemed rather familiar to me. When I saw the green/gold/red doors I knew where we were. The woman ran into the red door. Which lead to Thor’s room.

Thor was lying on his bed and everything there was covered in blood.  
It looked like someone just attacked him whilst he was still sleeping or something.  
After both me and Loki walked up closer we cut see a very deep cut running from his palm all the way up to his shoulder. Someone really ripped him up. That someone was now lying dead on the ground by the way. Thor was bleeding to death and the healers didn’t want to be the ones that “couldn't help the prince”.

“WHY IS NO-ONE HELPING HIM!” I and Loki yelled at the same time. I was surprised no-one wanted to save his life.  
“He’s already lost.” One of the healers said.  
“That’s not true. All you need to do is stitch his whole arm and give him some new blood.”  
“Where did you learn that?” Loki looked at me with both admiration and curiosity  
“My dad was an army medic, he showed me tons of stuff. He unfortunately died though.” I never really talked about my dad. We were really close, but a stupid bomb took him away from me.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“No need, let me try to help him. If you won’t let me try, he’ll die anyway.”  
“Let her do it.” Frigga said. I didn’t even notice her when we arrived.  
I got a needle and thread and I just started stitching his arm. Some veins were damaged, but there were enough still intact so that he didn’t need to have his arm amputated. I could see a green hue whilst I was stitching. When I looked up I could see Loki was waving his hands and fingers. I had no Idea what it meant or anything, but I hope to god that he was curing some of Thor’s cut open veins. After I was done it looked a lot better and there was little to no bleeding. My hands were covered in blood. This wasn’t very sanitary and all I could hope was that Thor wouldn’t have any weird deceases. I just turned around and Frigga gave me a big hug.

“Thank you my darling! I would’ve lost one of my sons if it weren’t for you.”  
“He’s not alive yet either if you know what I mean. We need to wait and see if he’ll survive.” Loki said putting his hand upon my shoulder.  
“Yes.” I said and I looked down a bit. I was still a bit shy about what happened in the library.  
“Why don’t you two get freshened up and I’ll meet you in the throne room in 2 hours?” Frigga said. She was obviously very joyful and I hoped she’d stay this way. I also hoped Thor would be alright, he was nevertheless very kind to me.  
“Yes, come Y/N, I’ll walk you to your room.” Loki said, putting his hand on my waist and guiding me to my room. We didn’t speak the whole way there. When we arrived and I opened my door Loki started talking.

“I’m sorry for just kissing you like that. I should’ve asked permission. But I also want to thank you for saving my brother. We make a great team.” Loki smiled. What I did might’ve been a cliché, but I did it anyway. I threw my arm around him and I kissed him back. My hands were still bloody, and I didn’t want him to have his brother’s blood on his face. Loki grabbed my waist to pull me a bit closer and kissed me back. THIS time it was a more passionate kiss. We slowly walked into my room and Loki closed the door by waving his hand. He didn’t stop kissing. At one point I did need a break.  
“Wow, Time-out.” I said. Loki pulled back a little and looked at me with great admiration.  
“You. Are. Amazing. Y/N.”  
“I disagree, but that’s just the insecurity speaking.” I laughed and looked down.  
“Go take a bath, I’ll wait here.” God how I just wanted to bathe with him if you know what I mean ;}.

I walked towards the bathroom, but Loki followed me. I got butterflies in my stomach. When I turned around it wasn’t the sweet and insecure boy that I just kissed. Loki had a dangerous and needing look in his eyes. Like a predator walking towards his prey. I got a little nervous, but all he did was kiss me again. His tongue entered my mouth. It was weird at first, but it was very hot after that. Loki moaned what turned me even on more. I clenched my legs together hoping he wouldn’t notice, but he did. All he did was look down and smirk.  
“Go, before I change my mind.” I literally ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

I could hear Loki grumbling through my room. I just ignored it for now. I filled the bath and I just sat in there. Thinking how things were going to go. I wasn’t a virgin anymore, so I know how shit works. I was taking anticonception throughout shots so that was fine as well. I just didn’t know how he would feel about the subject. I pleasured myself in the bathtub and I tried to be as quiet as possible. After I was done and I was clean enough I dried myself and put on some fresh clothes. When I entered the room again Loki was lying on my bed. Smirking at me.

“Don’t think that I didn’t hear what you were doing in there Y/N. If I knew you any better, I’d enter and help you out myself. But let’s take things easy for now.” I nodded and stared at the floor.  
“Beautiful floor isn’t it?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You keep looking at the floor. Is there something I’m missing? Darling please have some more confidence and just look up. No-one wants you to look at the floors. They’re hideous in my opinion.”  
“You just said they’re beautiful.”  
“I’m sarcastic.”  
“Me too… Usually… Hey you’re all cleaned up to!”  
“Yeah I just used some magic. No big deal.” Loki grabbed my hands and pulled me onto the bed as well. He turned his way around so that he was on top. We were both still dressed by the way! He was kissing me again with such passion. I never felt so desired. I could feel something else against my thigh. I didn’t know what it was so naturally I moved my hand to feel what it was. I could hear Loki growl and moan after I touched IT. My old boyfriend and I just slept together once and he was an asshole. I wasn’t THAT skilled in this area.  
“Shit sorry! I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”   
“Don't be. Don’t stop.” Loki moved his hips so I could feel him moving in my hand. I just moved my hand up and down his bulge until he started to squeal and moan. He just came… in his pants. I was fine with it. Hell, it turned me on even more. But I also understood that Loki would feel a bit shitty. But he didn’t. He just kept on kissing and moving. After a while we got tired of it and Loki rolled on his back.  
“You’re mine Y/N. And I am your.” He kissed again. I nodded at him.  
“I also messaged mother that we wouldn’t be able to meet her in the throne room this evening.”  
“Why?”  
“I was occupied.”  
“Hell, you were.” I laughed. And again, a knock on the door.

“OMG Y/N, You don’t believe what we saw in the city!” it was Steve.  
“I have to talk to him Lok*” Loki nodded and just rolled over.  
I walked to the door and walked out of room and closed the door as fast as I could.  
“Hey hon. Everything alright?”  
“Yeah, I just woke up from you knocking at my door.”  
“Shit sorry. How are you.”  
“Never better.” I was being deadly honest with him, even though he didn’t know the reason behind it yet.  
“We just saw dozens of guards training outside! It was so cool! We also saw some theater at the city, you would’ve loved it.” I smiled at him and he gave me a hug.  
“Gosh this place is amazing” Steve said.  
“Found any gay gods yet to marry?”  
“Not yet girl. I’ll find one. Have you found any gods to… you know…”  
“No I haven’t. Loki did visit. He gave me a few books to read since I wasn’t able to leave the bed this afternoon.”  
“Awwww. How sweet. Well hop on back into bed. I need my bestie tomorrow.” He hugged again and left to go to his own room. 

I walked back into the room and Loki was now lying under the covers of the bed. It looked like he was completely naked.  
“Please tell me you are wearing underwear.”  
“Who knows. You did make them dirty.” I walked towards the bathroom to change into my PJ’s and I hopped into the bed, without lifting the covers too much.  
“Not interested what’s underneath the covers?”  
“You said you wanted to take it slow.” I said sarcastically.  
“There she is.” He smiled and rolled on top of me again.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your days on Asgard are not going to last forever

The next morning, I woke up with loud banging on the door. I could barely move. Leave alone get out of bed. The banging was probably a signal that I was late for breakfast when I rolled over Loki was lying there.  
“Oops sorry.”  
“Like you didn’t even notice me. That hurts you know.” Loki moved his arms around me and started leaving little kisses and bites down my neck and shoulders.  
“I’m in trouble if I’m late for breakfast.”  
“No you won’t be. You’re romantically involved with one of the princes. You’ll be fine.”  
“Yes I know. But my college doesn’t know that!”  
“True. Go get dressed. I’ll do the same.”  
Loki just waved his hand and got dressed while still lying under the covers of the bed. Me on the other hand had to grab clothes, put them on and try to make myself look presentable.  
“I’m going. I’ll see you there.” I told Loki.  
“Wait! I got you something.”  
Loki waved his hand and a beautiful long necklace with golden emblem appeared.  
“For me?! Get out.” I told him. It was too gorgeous for me to wear. But Loki put it around my neck anyway. I kissed him and after that I left to join the rest of the group to go for breakfast.

When we arrived in the dining halls Loki was already sitting there. But there was still no Thor. Before I could even walk in Frigga was there.  
“Y/N, do you have a minute?” Everyone kindly bowed and moved on, I was left behind.  
“Of course. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing my child. I come bearing great news. Thor is getting better since yesterday and all thanks to you. If there’s anything you want me to do… I’m in your debt.”  
“That’s truly wonderful news! I hope he gets better soon.”  
“Why don’t you go and tell him that yourself? He’s conscious again.”  
“I’ll visit right after breakfast if that’s okay with you?”  
“Of course. I’ll have Loki walk with you.” I smiled and I could only imagine that she knew exactly what was going on with me and her son.

I ate breakfast pretty quickly and Steve told me about his trip and everything. I told him how I got so sick and why I couldn’t join. After I was done I met Loki outside of the halls. We both walked to Thor with our hands entwined. When we arrived there we could already tell by Thor’s face how happy he was to see either us both or one of us. I couldn’t tell that much now.  
I seated myself at the end of his bed.  
“How are you.”  
“Apparently thanks to you I am doing very well.”  
“Can’t use that arm for a while.” I told him. If he would use it in his godly way the stitches would burst open again!  
“You gotta find a nice girl brother. Your arm won’t be doing much magic for you now hmmmm?” Thor first looked up with wide eyes but when he saw I wasn’t affected by the comment he laughed with Loki.  
“Thank you Y/N for saving me.”  
“You’re welcome. But I am not a healer nor a nurse. I just knew this from my dad.”  
“He must be an amazing man and father.” Thor smiled, and he patted your hand with his good arm.  
“He was.” I looked down. God I was such a crybaby. I could already feel the tears starting to come.  
“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong Y/N?”  
“Her father died you oaf.” Loki said in my defense.  
“No! It’s okay. You didn’t know. My dad was an army medic and he showed me all these amazing things and how to save people when you don’t always have the resources. He unfortunately died in battle.” I sighed.

Thor pulled me towards him and gave me a big hug.  
“I’m very sorry to hear that. He’s a bit the reason why I am still here as well.” I hugged Thor as well. But I didn’t make it last very long since my Boyfriend??? Was here as well.  
“As you may not have known yet brother. I am courting Y/N.”  
“How wonderful news! I am very happy for you Loki. And of course, for you as well Y/N.”  
“But it is a matter of life and death that you keep it a secret from anyone else.” Loki was being very serious right now. It kind of puzzled me as well.  
“Of course. I understand.” Thor said.  
“Come on Loki, let’s go. Thor needs all the rest he can get. Thor, get well soon!” I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I left. Loki said his goodbye as well and went after me. He was obviously not amused by that kiss on the cheek. I could tell since he grabbed my wrist and took me to his room which was on the opposite side from his brother’s.

“Don’t do that again.”  
“What?”  
“Kiss my brother.”  
“On earth it’s a rather normal custom.”  
“It’s not here. It can be seen as a romantic gesture.”  
“Thor hopefully didn't see it as such?”   
“Of course not.” Loki grumbled.  
“AND. You’re jealous because of it aren’t you? Well how about I give you a kiss as well?” I grabbed Loki by his collar and I turned him against the door and I kissed him.

The weeks flew by. I and Loki got to keep everything hidden very well. I wouldn’t stay at Loki’s room. No. He would stay in mine, since I had to be present in my room at night. I just joined the group with the activities and I checked upon Thor regularly. The last week had arrived and we were starting to finish our assignments. Thor would also be found present in the dinner halls etcetera. He would chat with me and he couldn’t stop saying thanks to me. No one had any idea where he was thanking me for.

I needed to discuss the obvious with Loki. I was leaving in a week and he was of course staying here. Was this just a temporarily thing? Or was he really my “boyfriend”? Nothing REALLY intimate had happened. We both wanted to enjoy our presence and Loki had so much to explain and to show to me. But I needed to know. On my free afternoon I went to search for Loki only to find him reading in his own room.  
“Hey Y/N, come on in!” Loki stood up and gave me a kiss and a hug afterwards. He could feel I was tense.  
“What’s going on little one?” He looked at me worriedly.  
“It’s just. You know. I am leaving in less than a week now and I just want to know where WE stand. I need to go home. You are staying here. How is this going to work?” Loki caressed my cheek.  
“You finally brought it up. I was afraid you were just going to leave.”  
“I’d never.”   
“I know.” He kissed me again.   
“What are we gonna do Lok?”  
“You’re going to go home and tell your parent that you had the most amazing trip. You go and tell her that you met Thor and Loki. You got hurt during the trip, but Loki had taken good care of you. You tell her that you started to have feelings for him and that he also had feeling for you. You also tell her about saving Thor. And then you will tell her that Loki will visit quite often or that you will go and visit Loki.”  
“Really?!” I was like an excited child. “You’ll visit me and I you? How can I visit you?”  
“I’ll pick you up.” Loki winked at me.

The day came that I had to pack and that I had to go home. It wasn’t like I would never be here again, I just felt weird leaving this place after being here for so long. A few girls from a few classes had hooked up with a guard but they were kindly waved goodbye. I was very glad I had found Loki. I saw him as my best friend and Soulmate by now. When we were walking toward the rainbow bridge I noticed that I didn’t even say goodbye to him.  
“SHIT!”  
“What’s wrong Y/N?” Miss Avery said annoyed.  
“I forgot my bag!”  
“It’s right here” Avery pointed at your bag.  
“Yeah, but I brought two! One fits inside the other, but I now notice it’s not there.”  
“Run and go get it!”  
“I’ll go with her.” Thor said. Obviously knowing that I wasn’t missing a bag. Thor was the one to lead us all back to the Bifrost and tell us to have a good trip home.  
After we were out of sight I grabbed a hold of Thor and we FLEW (I mean come on!) back to the palace. Thor kindly waited outside of Loki’s door to give us some time. 

“LOKI!” I yelled. I needed to see him for one last time. God knows how many days/weeks were going to pass before I could see him again.  
“Right here!” Loki yelled. I walked towards the sound and ended up in his closet. He was dressed in his underwear attire but nothing more  
“I thought you were heading back home?”  
“I am. But I forgot to say goodbye.” I ran towards him and jumped in his arms to kiss him. It was passionate, intimate and meaningful.   
“You better come back Lok.” I told him and with one last kiss that was it. I walked to Thor and we flew back to the Bifrost. Fortunately only a few saw it. After I walked up to Steve, Thor followed me.  
“Thank you, Y/N, for your kindness and help these past weeks. I wish you all the happiness in the realms.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek (after I explained to him what it meant on earth he started doing it more to show how happy he was with me being his friend. His words not mine) and he hugged me after that. He also shook my hand, but he gave something with that shake. I had to keep my hand closed. After he gave everyone his goodbye speech we were to go home one by one. This time I wasn’t the first to go but the last. I checked what Thor gave me. It was a beautiful red/black/silver bracelet with his and Loki’s name embroiled into it. I put it on and I waved at Thor.  
When I was about to go I could hear yelling. I naturally turned around to see what it was. Guess who it was? Loki. He ran up to me.  
“I said my goodbyes. And so did you. What’s going on?”  
“I love you Y/N.” He never said the words, but I knew he loved me. But hearing him say it warmed my heart.  
“Don’t let anybody tell you who you can or can’t be. I love you and you are mine as I am yours.” Loki kissed me.  
“I love you too.” I started tearing up. But Loki used his magic to send me into the Bifrost.

I arrived back on earth like a complete wreck. Steve walked up to me assuming I was sad because I had to leave. But it were Loki’s words that made me feel so loved. I never felt this way before and it made me emotional. When I returned home I told my mother everything. She was happy for me and proud that even my dad was brought up during the trip. School just started Monday and I had to unpack. But this was the best journey of my life by far!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end the story here? Or do you want me to continue?


End file.
